Currently, a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery including a lithium ion secondary battery, which is used for a mobile device such as a mobile phone, is available as a commercial product. Further, in recent years, it is desired to reduce the amount of carbon dioxide in order to cope with the global warming. As such, a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery having small environmental burden has been used not only for a mobile device or the like but also for a power source device of an electric vehicle such as a hybrid vehicle (HEV), an electric vehicle (EV), or a fuel cell vehicle.
The non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery generally has a configuration in which a positive electrode having a positive electrode active material or the like applied on a current collector and a negative electrode having a negative electrode active material or the like applied on a current collector are connected to each other via an electrolyte layer in which a non-aqueous electrolyte solution or a non-aqueous electrolyte gel is retained within a separator. Charging and discharging reactions of a battery occur by absorption and desorption of ions such as lithium ions on electrode active materials.
Herein, in an active material layer containing an electrode active material, in general, a binder (adhesive) is contained, and electrode active materials are bound to each other and come into close contact with the current collector. Further, a conductive aid is contained as necessary, and thus the conductivity of the active material layer is secured. For example, JP 4-342966 A discloses a technique that, when a negative electrode body formed by having lithium or an alkali metal containing lithium as a main component carried therein is used in a carbonaceous material that is a calcined body of an organic compound, carboxymethyl cellulose and styrene-butadiene rubber are concurrently used as a binder (adhesive) of the negative electrode body. Further, according to the disclosure of JP 4-342966 A, with such a configuration, it is possible to prevent the negative electrode body from coming off or prevent an internal short from occurring, and thus cycle characteristics in charge and discharge can be improved.